


Step 1: Assess The Situation

by GachMoBrea



Series: My Father, Barry Allen [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Barry is Len's DAD, Character Death (In the Past), De-Aged Len, Father!Barry, Gen, Little!Len, OOC, Pancakes, Spoilers!, Warning!, Waverider - Freeform, doctor!henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows DIRECTLY after the last part in this series.<br/>Len tries to figure out who else is in his new 'family'... </p><p>A little sad here, I'm not gonna lie. BUT you get to see some of Barry protectiveness/worry, so that's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step 1: Assess The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Character Name Note: "Leonard" is going to be shortened to "Len". (Even in his head.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the TV show "The Flash" nor do I own the Characters from said show.

Len counts out five minutes before he gets out of the bed again. He carefully walks to the door and closes it quietly so that he'd have at least five seconds to get back into the bed when his "dad" returned.  
He put a hand to his head; Barry being his father still made it spin.  
Len goes to the black dresser first. It's painted in the front with all the planets and he can barely reach passed Jupiter in the middle. He curses silently, guessing his age to be about five.  
Inside the drawers he can reach it's just clothes, so he abandons that piece of furniture and goes for the small side table at his bed. There are two pictures that had fallen forwards and he lifts them up. One has Barry with his arms wrapped around a blonde-ish woman's shoulders, two big happy smiles on both of their faces. The other is of Barry with Iris West, once again smiling brightly to the camera, but this time they're dressed for a wedding and they're the bride and groom.  
'Is West my mother here?' Len thinks, touching the photo curiously.

There are footsteps coming up the stairs and closer to the bedroom, so Len jumps back in bed and smooths the covers down as Barry opens the door for an older man to enter.  
"Thanks for coming, dad," Barry is telling the man who is apparently his father, Henry Allen. "He just woke up and his doctor isn't answering my calls."  
"Of course, Barry!" the older Allen chuckles, looking over with a smile to Len. "Anything for my grandson!"  
Henry Allen has a black bag in one hand that he places at the foot of the bed.  
"So, young Leonard," he grins, taking a stethoscope out of his bag. "Your daddy here tells me you've been a bit under the weather."  
Len nods, keeping careful watch as the older Allen rubs the round part of the stethoscope on his arm a few times before putting in the ear buds and placing it on Len's chest.  
There's no cold feeling like Len expects, which would explain the doctor's rubbing.  
"Take a deep breath for me?" Henry asks, head tilted away from his grandson.  
Len does as ordered, hoping his heart isn't beating wildly due to him mildly freaking out over landing in another world.  
"Lungs sound good," Henry nods in approval, switching his stethoscope for a light and tongue depressor. "Say, Ah."  
Len once again does as ordered, tilting his head upwards a little so the taller man can see better into his mouth.  
"No swelling or redness," the older Allen nods again, putting his light away to put the back of his hand to Len's forehead. "And no temperature, just like you said Barry."  
Doctor Allen tosses the used stick into the little spaceman trash can and smiles at Len, "You, youngster, are the picture of health."  
He tussles Len's hair affectionately before standing to address Barry, "I'd still have him take a bath and change out his sheets with the window open to air out the germs. Just make sure you close the window again when he comes in here to dress. We don't want a repeat so soon."  
"I'd prefer not at all," Barry smiles, relieved. "Thanks again, dad."  
"Of course," Henry pats his son on the shoulder before grabbing up his bag to leave. "I've got to get back home and help your mother. She's been on my case about that cluttered garage for a week now."  
"I could help with that," Barry offers automatically.  
"Yeah, and have half of your mother's 'precious memories' bursting into flames due to your special ability," his father chuckles. "I think I can manage a few dozen boxes of memorabilia."  
"Well, you know where I live," the hero shrugs. "See you later."  
"See ya, Sluggar!" Henry waves over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

Barry turns his full attention to Len.  
"Well," he moves the blankets out of the way and offers Len his hand. "You heard your Grampa. Let's get you cleaned up before your mother gets home."  
"Mother?" Len's eyes dart over to the two pictures for only a second, but the frown on the speedster's face must mean that he saw.  
"Maybe I should have waiting till you were a little older," the speedster sighs, getting to his knees and taking both of Len's hands in his. "I'm sorry, buddy. I wish she was here with us too, but Iris loves you just as much as your real mommy did. Don't forget that, okay?"  
"Okay," Len nods, taking in the information. So the blonde was his biological mother and Miss West was his step-in mom. He wonders how old he was when that happened. He wasn't in the pictures, so he couldn't tell. "Can I pick out my clothes by myself?"  
Barry chuckles, "Sure, Len. I'll get your footstool."  
His 'father' goes to the bathroom and returns with a blue footstool with two steps. Using it Len can reach the top drawers of his dresser and get to all of his clothes.  
As he suspected, there were some tooth rotting 'cute' choices that he was wary of the hero choosing for him. Len picks out a plain navy shirt and black pants.  
Barry, who had gone to the bathroom to start the bath, walks back into the room and frowns at his choices.  
"Why the lack of color, Len?" his brow furrows. "I washed your Waverider t-shirt."  
"I just feel like wearing these," Len shrugs, pouting up at his 'father'. "What's wrong with them?"  
"Nothing," Barry quickly clears away all negativity in his voice to smile brightly at Len. "Navy and black go together, so at least there's that."  
Len doesn't want to imagine what the real Leonard of this universe used to dress as.

The bath helps ease some of Len's tense muscles and he smirks at the massive amounts of bubbles his new 'dad' had managed to create in the tub.   
Barry lets him bathe and dress 'all by himself', for which Len was immensely grateful for. At least he hadn't been dropped there as a baby. That would have been unbearable.

Once dressed, Len glances at his room where Barry is making the bed with a plain blue sheet set. Len decides to take the opportunity to check the man's bedroom.  
Barry's room is just across the hall from Len's. The lights are off, but there's enough sunshine coming through the half-closed blinds for Len to see.  
There's a matching set of pictures on the speedster's side table, with the addition of a few extras. A photo of the blonde holding what must be baby Len in a hospital is behind the one of the couple from Len's room. There's another one of Iris and Barry kissing either side of Len's three-ish looking year-old head.  
The child in the photo looks happy.   
Just another sign that this was the wrong universe.  
Len turns to leave when his foot catches on something under the bed. He bends over and pulls on the corner of a book until he can see the front cover.   
It's a photo album.  
Len glances at the bedroom door. No sign of Barry.  
He lifts the book to the bed and opens it.  
The first pictures are of a baby Barry and his parents. Even though he's much younger, Henry Allen's face is recognizable.   
Len pages through snippets of the speedster's life story: Meeting the West family; graduating collage; starting his job at the CCPD; dating someone named "Patty Spivot"; Len's birth; then a few more photos of all three of them together before suddenly, it's just Len; then some of Iris and Barry. The book ends with a picture of the entire wedding party, Len smack dab in the center of all the smiling faces.  
He's starting to recognize a few faces when he hears a worried shout of, "Leonard?!"  
Then, in a whoosh of air, Barry is in the room with the lights on which momentarily blind Len.  
"There you are," the speedster puts a hand to his chest as his eyes remained glued to Len. "What are you doing in here?"  
"Just looking at photos," Len steps away from the book slowly as he pretends to nervously plays with his fingers.   
"Oh," his 'dad' smiles warmly at him. "That's fine. Don't worry, buddy. But aren't you hungry?"  
On cue, Len's stomach growls.  
"That's what I thought," Barry smiles wider. "How 'bout I make you some West-Allen famous, no nonsense pancakes?"  
Unable to figure out a way out of this universe on an empty stomach, Len nods his head.  
Barry walks over and scoops Len up into his arms and carries him down the stairs.  
"Grampa brought over some strawberries from Grandma, so you can have hearts in your pancakes!"  
Len forces a smile on his face while thinking, 'Oh, goodie.'


End file.
